Seduces Me
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Calleigh and Catherine have a fun night out...with a fun twist


**YAY!! another Calleigh/Cath fic by Kate :)**

**This one's for Honor and the AAM crew :)**

**Songs are Man! I Feel Like a Woman by Shania Twain and Seduces Me by Celine Dion**

**we borrowed Calleigh from Miami...again :D**

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING! not a character...nothing**

* * *

Calleigh dragged Catherine behind her with a huge grin as they stepped into the bar. The music was loud, but the singing was awful.

"Calleigh, what is this place?" Catherine asked.

"Karaoke bar," Calleigh yelled over the music, "I love this place, the singers are horrible." She added with a smile. Catherine followed Calleigh as the blonde made her way to a table near the front.

"Why don't you sit here and I'll go get us a drink." Calleigh smiled. Catherine nodded and sat down as another singer climbed on stage. The redhead cringed as the young girl began on a rendition of Leona Lewis's "Bleeding Love."

"Calleigh, these singers are awful." Catherine said as she took the beer her wife was handing her.

"Oh, not all of them are bad." Calleigh smiled. They watched as another bubbly blonde climbed on stage, ready for her two minutes of fame.

"Hey, guys." They heard as Sara, Greg and Nick walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Catherine asked them.

"What's better than a little karaoke on a Friday night?" Greg asked as he sat down. In the back of her mind, Catherine was starting to get worried; her team was not the karaoke type. Greg smiled as a guy climbed on stage dressed in full cowboy gear.

"What's he gonna sing?" He asked the table.

"I'd say something country." Sara laughed and right she was! The man started belting out a Willie Nelson song. When the guy finished song, the owner of the club climbed on stage again.

"Thank you, Patrick, what a voice." He said shaking his head, "Now, tonight we have a new singer in our midst, so ladies and gentlemen please welcome…" He began. Catherine saw Calleigh's lips stretch into a wide smile as he said that.

"Calleigh, please tell me you didn't." Catherine began.

"Miss Catherine Willows." They heard the man say into the mic. Calleigh looked at Catherine with a huge grin.

"Sorry?" She said as Nick and Sara pushed the redhead forward.

"No, guys! No!" Catherine said through her teeth, but they didn't give her a choice. Nick picked up Catherine and carried her to the stage.

"What are you singing tonight, ms Willows?" The club owner asked.

"Nothing, I…I didn't know, I wasn't supposed to…" Catherine mumbled. The crowd began to boo, Calleigh included.

"Oh, come on, you gotta please the crowd, look through our book for a minute and pick out a song." The owner said. Catherine shot Calleigh a look and began flipping through the pages. She pointed out a song to the owner of the club and took the mic.

"This goes out to the love of my life." Catherine said with a wide smile. "And if I suck, you can blame her." She added pointing to Calleigh. The music started and Calleigh smiled, she loved the song Catherine has picked out. The music began and Catherine's eyes moved to Calleigh.

"Let's go girls." She said as the song began. "C'mon." Calleigh and Sara whooped, this was their song.

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_." Catherine began singing. Jaws dropped around the club, Catherine had an incredible voice. She had also decided to go wild and let free. She began jumping around and laughing as she sung her song.

"_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down._" As she sung those lyrics, Calleigh and Sara ran on stage to join her and go crazy as well. Greg and Nick laughed as all three women sang to their heart's desire. The redhead finished, throwing her hands in the air. The crowd burst into applause as a red-cheeked Catherine returned to her seat with Calleigh and Sara.

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman."

"You're amazing!" Calleigh smiled as she pressed her lips against her wife's.

"Catherine, that was incredible!" Nick said.

"Wow! Catherine, go American Idol." Greg smiled.

"Really, Catherine, unbelievable!" Sara said, "Thanks for inviting us, Calleigh." She added. Catherine looked at Calleigh.

"You planned this?" She asked.

"Of course! I heard you in the shower, I knew you could sing." Calleigh said pecking Catherine's cheek. Again, the singers continued to come, but none had been able to match Catherine's talent. As the manager climbed on stage to announce a phone call, he looked towards Catherine.

"Ms Willows, would you like to grace us with another song?" He asked.

"No, but she would." Catherine said pushing Calleigh forward.

"What?" Calleigh asked panicked as Catherine pushed her all the way forward.

"Catherine, I cannot sing, please don't make me do this?" Calleigh begged.

"I did it; you do it, too darling." Catherine smiled as Calleigh stepped onto the stage. Calleigh sighed as she flipped through the pages of the book. Catherine knew she was in for trouble when the blonde grinned and pointed at a song.

"Okay, I'll probably butcher this, but worth a try, right?" Calleigh said. The music started and Catherine felt her entire body come alive, the song was familiar and Calleigh's voice made it sweeter.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Nick asked as he saw the redhead at attention. Catherine nodded, her eyes glued on Calleigh as her voice softly sang:

"_Everything you are  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me_." Calleigh sang. Catherine was trembling by the end of the song, her mind filled with the dirtiest thoughts of Calleigh. All she wanted to do was get home and make love to her wife. The blonde stepped off the stage and looked at Catherine with a smile.

All that I am  
All that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me

I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay

Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty  
Comes shining thru in your eyes  
And all that is you becomes part of me too  
'Cause all you do seduces me

And if I should die tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees  
For all the love we've made

Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me seduces me  
All that you do…Seduces me

"Catherine, honey, you okay?" Calleigh asked.

* * *

"Catherine." Calleigh moaned as her second orgasm of the night rocked her body. Catherine was lying on top of the blonde with two fingers inside Calleigh. The redhead slid out her fingers and lowered her head. Calleigh tilted her head back and arched her back as Catherine began sucking on nipple. The redhead moved her body slightly to the side and slid a hand down Calleigh's body again.

"Oh, God! Baby, not n…" Calleigh began, but her sentence finished with a yelp of pleasure as Catherine slid three fingers inside the blonde, filling her. Catherine's fingers thrust hard into Calleigh as the blonde moved her small hips to the same rhythm. Catherine's lips were on Calleigh's right breast sucking the nipple, sometime running her teeth over it.

"Ohh, God," Calleigh moaned, not able to keep it inside. Her fingers wrapped in Catherine's hair as the redhead took her lips off Calleigh's breast. Her finger still moving in and out of Calleigh, Catherine lowered her head, placing wet kisses on the blonde's stomach. Catherine's trail of kisses stopped when she began sucking on Calleigh's clit. Again, a small scream of ecstasy slid through Calleigh's lips as Catherine's fingers slid even deeper into her. The redhead's movements were now more aggressive and rougher as she thrust her fingers in Calleigh's wetness. The blonde's muscles closed in tightly around Catherine's fingers and her chest began rising and falling faster. Catherine ran the tip of her tongue over Calleigh's engorged clit as her fingers ran over the blonde's ultra sensitive g-spot.

"Oh, God!" Calleigh cried out as her orgasm pulsed through her body. The blonde came all over Catherine's fingers. The redhead slid her fingers out of Calleigh and began running her tongue over the soft curves, licking up the juices with every swipe. Calleigh's small body was still trembling when Catherine crawled over her and placed soft kisses on the blonde's neck. Calleigh had never had such sensations, her insides were throbbing and she couldn't stop trembling.

"You okay?" Catherine asked as she saw Calleigh still slightly shaking on the bed.

"What has gotten into you?" Calleigh asked with a slight pant. "I like it." She added.

"I have no idea." Catherine said, "I think it was the song," she added as she moved to place a hand on Calleigh's stomach. The blonde cringed.

"Give me a few minutes to recover from this." Calleigh said, her body still shaking. In her opinion, she had been to heaven and back.

"Don't worry, I'm done." Catherine laughed as she lay besides Calleigh, wrapping her arms around the small blonde. "Sweetheart, you're still trembling." She added.

"You think?" Calleigh laughed. "God! You've never been this wild." She added.

"What can I say?" Catherine smiled, "All that you do…seduces me."

* * *

**What did you think?? Leave us a review :D**

**Kate and Honor xoxo**


End file.
